Multiversal Crisis: The Alternate Universe, Part I
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: The Multiversal Crisis series as I originally intended for the Marksman family. Travis, Jr is one-fourth Saiyan, one-fourth human, and half-Fairy. His mother is Tecna, and his father is Trunks. Travis is to defeat Lord Darkar and The Trix. T for mild crap
1. Prologue

In Los Angeles, on 478 Stanley Avenue, in the year 2054, a young married couple, Travis Jeremy Marksman and his Puerto Rican wife, Tina Francisca-Marksman, were asleep in their bed on a stormy night three exact years after the death of their two-day-old daughter, Tina Francisca Marksman II, by malicious poisoning. At about 12:45 in the morning after the third anniversary of their daughter's death, they woke up, hearing someone's footsteps on their doorstep and hearing the doorbell ring. When they opened their front door and looked at their door step, they saw a baby-basket with a baby boy, no older than two days, inside with two envelopes taped to the side of the basket. He was crying. Travis and Tina have been very distraught over their daughter's death. She had died just three years ago as of the previous day. The two-day-old boy cried even harder, more out of hunger than the need for comfort. The young married couple looked at the baby boy with pure sympathy and took him into their home. The next day, the couple went to court to sign the boy's adoption papers (he had come with his birth records, but no name), and signed the papers. They still haven't decided on a name.

The judge asked, "What would you like to name the boy, Mr. And Mrs. Marksman?"

"Can you give us one more minute, Your Honor?" Tina asked. "We're still deciding."

The judge leaned back and said, "Take as long as you need."

"Thank you." Tina said gratefully. Then she turned back to her husband, Travis.

"So Travis, what should we name our new son?" Tina whispered to her husband.

"I don't know, hon." Travis replied nervously. "What if he gets killed because of my family curse? What then?"

"Curses, curses, curses. You know I don't believe in superstitions!" Tina exclaimed quietly. "And as long as we're taking care of this baby, I won't let anything happen to our new son. And I'll need your help with that. Do you understand?"

"Calm down, honey, I get the point." Travis said hastily. "Anyway, I was thinking of naming our son after me, like how we named our daughter after you."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tina replied. "So... after you sounds okay?"

"Yeah." Travis said. "Sounds alright with me."

"Okay." Tina replied. Then she turned back to the judge. "Your Honor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Marksman?" The judge asked.

"We would like to name our son Travis Jeremy Marksman, Jr." Tina said, looking tenderly at her new son.

"Okay, Travis Jeremy Marksman II it is." The judge said, signing the papers after putting the baby's new name on the birth records. "Take good care of him, Mr. And Mrs. Marksman."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Tina said gratefully. Then Travis and Tina Francisca-Marksman took their newly adopted son home.

**Seventeen years later...**

Seventeen years later, Travis, Jr had grown into a very handsome and strong, very muscular young man. He was on the top of the Empire State Building, in New York City, overlooking what he considered the most beautiful city scenery in the entire US. While he was overlooking New York City, his cell phone started ring. He took it out of his pocket to see who it was. It was his mother. Travis, Jr flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello, Mum." Travis greeted. He was talking in a British accent, for he had grown up in England.

"Hi, Travis." His mother, Tina, greeted back. "Can you come home?"

"What for?" Travis asked his mom.

"Your father and I need to talk to you about something. It's about how we came to adopt you." Tina's voice sounded worried. Travis didn't like his mother worried.

"Alright, Mum, I'll be their in a second using my Instant Transmission." Travis replied. Then he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Then he put his middle and index fingers together and placed the two fingers on his forehead.

_Alright, my place. Think about going to your place, Travis._ Travis said to himself mentally. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared in a blur. He had turned himself into a mass of light. In less than a microsecond, he had arrived home. Then he opened the door to his home and walked in. Travis saw his mother sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. While his father, on the other hand, was looking at a couple of old Polaroid pictures of someone. Travis, Jr came up to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Travis asked his parents.

That's when his mother looked at her only son, with tears welling up in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Travis had a concerned look on his face as he sat down next to his mother.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Travis asked Tina.

"You're not of this Universe, son." Tina whispered, choked up with tears.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked, suddenly standing up in confusion.

"Read this letter, son." Travis, Sr said to his son, handing him a two-page letter. "Then you'll know what you're mother is talking about." Travis, Jr took the letter nervously. Then Travis, Jr read the letter.

The letter said:

"Dear Travis,

My name is Tecna, and I am your biological mother. I know how awfully shocking it is to hear why you were abandoned to a Universe not of your own. And I have to tell you the events leading up to the writing of this letter to you, and the reason for it:

Your father was a half-Saiyan, and I was a Fairy. But he wasn't from my Universe. He had come from The Dragon Ball Z Universe. Your father's name was Trunks Brief, son of Bulma Brief and Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. Then my first boyfriend, Timmy, got killed by our mortal enemies, The Trix and Lord Darkar, who killed my boyfriend Timmy with the powers of a demonic force. They also killed my friend Bloom's boyfriend, Prince Sky of Planet Eraklyon. But Sky told Bloom a prophecy that someone from another Universe would come to save our Universe. He even described who the person would look like. And he described that person. But he said it wouldn't happen in this world, that it would happen in a parallel Universe, where the same events would happen to the same people. And when you were born, I automatically saw your future: _You _were to be the savior of the Magix Universe. _You_ were to defeat The Trix and Darkar. I even sent a second letter with you addressed to your adoptive parents. It was for them to train you in Winx magic. For you have three different powers: Music, Technology, and the power of the Dragon Fire. And plus I told your adoptive parents to train you in the martial arts in order to train yourself in your Ki powers to become a Super Saiyan. But you have an ability of Super Saiyan that your father said was supposed to only be unique to half-Saiyans like your father and his master and friend, Gohan. But he sensed that power within you. He called it Super Saiyan Rage. But he sensed you could further than Gohan, to an unheard-of Super Saiyan Rage Level 4, which your father said was the Super Saiyan Rage equivalent to the ultimate level of Saiyan existence, but a lot more powerful. Though I did not know this before you were born, for your father had died of a heart virus, the same heart virus that nearly killed his other friend, Goku. But I found out about your secret power when your father told me about it telepathically. I know you will be able to defeat him, Travis, because Sky prophesied that you are to be the hero of Magix. Please, my son, please help us. You are our only hope.

Desperately signed, your mother,

Tecna

PS: Please, my son, please try to understand why I abandoned you to that world. It was for your own good, so that way you could have a better chance at life there than you would here, for Darkar had obtained the Ultimate Power and destroyed Magix. Please come and help us. Like I said, you are our only hope."


	2. Travis arrives Home

Travis just stood there in shock after reading the letter from his _real_ mother, Tecna. Then Travis, Jr looked at his adoptive father with a confused look in his eyes.

"So... I'm one-quarter Saiyan, one-quarter human, and half-Fairy?" Travis asked his father.

"Yes, you are." Travis, Sr replied. "This is why we had you go to the Cybra Kai Karate School downtown, while we had you hone your magic here at home through the A.I. Holograms of Professor Faragonda. You are at the point in your Winx training to where all you would need to do is to obtain your Enchantix."

"The Time/Multiverse Capsule is outside, son." Tina said to her only son. "Your father and I have set the coordinates for the wormhole to arrive in the Winx Club Universe, on the day in the Magix Realm equivalent to 65 years ago, which is March 23, 2007, Thursday. The Time/Multiverse Capsule is set, son. You'd better go."

"But... but what about a place to live?" Travis asked again, now confused.

"We've arranged with the Multiversal Republic to have Professor Faragonda give you a job at Alfea as a security guard while you secretly train your Ki energy and Winx magic so you can obtain your Enchantix." Tina explained to her only son. "Senator Riven of the Winx Club Universe is waiting for you there to take you to Alfea."

"You better go, son." Travis, Sr said to his son. "Time's a wasting."

**Three hours later...**

Three hours later, Travis, Jr was sitting in the cockpit of the Time/Multiverse Capsule that once belonged to his father, Trunks Brief. Travis had all of his belongings packed up in suitcases, which were packed up in Capsules stored in his left jacket pocket. While the antidote formula that he created or the heart virus was stored in a different Capsule inside his right jacket pocket. His jacket was the same as his father's: Blue with the Capsule Corporation logo on each sleeve. But he still had another two minutes to go until the wormhole opened and the turbine rockets would fire up and blast the Time/Multiverse Capsule into the wormhole. Then Travis's mother spoke to him over the Time/Multiverse Capsule's com link.

Tina said, "Travis, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Travis replied through the com link, "Yeah, Mum, I hear you. What's up?"

Tina replied, "Senator Riven of the Winx Club Universe has already contacted Professor Faragonda to allow you to be a security guard. Only me, your father, and Senator Riven know of your true purpose there. Senator Riven will also be there to pick you up and take you to Alfea."

"Wormhole opens in thirty seconds." said a computerized female voice.

"I got to go, Mum." Travis, Jr said to his adoptive mother.

"Goodbye, son."

"See you Travis, and good luck." Travis, Sr said to his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Travis, Jr said with pure sincerity in his voice.

"Wormhole opens in ten seconds." said the computerized female voice. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..."

"Got to go, Mum and Dad. Goodbye." Travis said one final time through the com link.

"Six... Five... Four..."

Travis shut down the com link and put his thumb on the ignition button.

"Three... Two... One..."

"IGNITION!" Travis yelled, pressing the ignition button.

The turbine rockets fired up and blasted Travis through the air. When Travis looked up through the top of the cockpit dome as the Time/Multiverse Capsule shot through the air, he saw a swirling hole, which was caving in on itself toward a black void with a pinpoint of light at the center, open up about 300 feet directly above the cockpit dome. Then the Time/Multiverse Capsule rammed into it. Then Travis and the Time/Multiverse Capsule were being ripped apart down to the atomic level. After going through the quantum warp tunnel for about five minutes, the Time/Multiverse Capsule and Travis started to reassemble near the end of the tunnel. Then they were both back to being 100% intact, and the Time/Multiverse Capsule exited the wormhole and started descending towards the ground slowly. As soon as the Time/Multiverse Capsule had landed back on solid ground, Travis, Jr opened up the cockpit and hopped out of it and landed softly due to the Buku-jutsu, or the Flight Technique. Travis then stood up to look at his surroundings. Then he heard a voice talk from behind him.

"Travis Jeremy Marksman, Jr, I presume?"

Travis looked behind him and saw a very muscular man in a suit and tie standing behind him. Travis guessed who the man was.

"Senator Riven?" Travis asked.

"Yes, that's me. How did you know?" Sen. Riven asked.

"I guessed who you were because my mother, Tecna, had described you in her letter to me." Travis explained. "You're her friend Musa's boyfriend. Well, at least, you were before the destruction of Magix."

"Well, surely, you guessed correctly." Sen. Riven said to Travis, Jr. "Come, let us get into my DeLorean so I can take you to Alfea."

Sen. Riven motioned for Travis to precede him after he opened the passenger side's door. Travis saw that it really was a DeLorean. When Travis saw Sen. Riven's car, it made him remember his grandfather, Luke Marksman. Luke Marksman had liked the DeLorean for as long as he could remember. But then he was murdered when Travis, Jr was five years old. When Travis saw the news that Luke Marksman was killed at his bank during a bank robbery, Travis ran up to his room and cried for two weeks straight until it hurt him to cry. He had been very devastated since his grandfather's death.

But what pained him the most was the memory of his girlfriend of four years, Musa Romano, the great-granddaughter of the now older pop singer and voice actress, Christy Carlson Romano. Musa had been born with the Reality Universe's equivalent of Winx magic, and so she was an Earth Fairy. But, obviously, some people fear what they don't understand. Musa was killed by people who thought she was a witch. But when Travis tried to save her, it was too late. He thought that because of him trying to save her, Musa had been shot in the head and died instantly. As Travis held her dead body in his arms, his anger went out of control. Travis let out an enraged yell. His Ki went past its limits. And then, all of a sudden, a transparent golden flame appeared around him and his reddish-purple hair went really spiky and golden-yellow blonde. It was then that he had attained Super Saiyan Level 3 form. Even though it had been only a year and two days since Musa's death, Travis thought that he couldn't be forgiven for that sin.

That's when Travis heard a voice speak to him telepathically. _Now is not the time to be thinking of stuff like that, Travis,_ said the voice. Travis wondered who it could be. It was a female voice, but it was very familiar. He knew his mother's voice from the historical tapes and DVDs on the cartoon based on his home-Universe, but it wasn't Tecna's. _So what if she was killed because you tried to save her, she doesn't blame you. You don't have to torture yourself anymore. At least, though, you'll be able to see your parents. You'll be able to see the family you would've known hadn't Darkar destroyed Magix and your father dying from the heart virus. So stop beating yourself up over such depressing things. Cheer up, lad._

Travis, for some reason, was somehow feeling at peace after hearing that voice, even though it was familiar. Travis smiled at hearing that voice. Then Travis fell asleep for the rest of the ride to his mother, Tecna's, school: Alfea School for Fairies.


	3. Travis's First Fight

While Travis was sleeping during the trip to Alfea Fairy School, he had a dream of what seemed like the future. What he saw was a shadowy figure shoot a Ki beam at Prince Sky and Timmy. And it penetrated both of them in the heart. Bloom tried to heal Sky and Timmy, but it didn't work. He saw himself walk over to Sky, while his father, Trunks, walked over to Timmy. He heard himself promise Sky to take care of Bloom for him. But then he saw a light above him to his right. When Travis stood and looked up, he saw the same Ki beam that shot Sky and Timmy shooting at him now. And just when Travis was about to be hit by the Ki beam, he woke up. When he thought about what he had just seen, his eyes were wide with shock. He turned to Senator Riven.

"Senator, can this car teleport a certain location instantaneously?" Travis asked Senator Riven with hastiness in his voice.

"Yes, it can, but it is only to different locations in this world, but it could go through time, as well." Senator Riven replied. "Why, what's the rush?"

"I have a really bad feeling that Alfea is going to be attacked now." Travis stated, sounding really hasty. He wanted to prevent what he saw in his dream.

"Okay, tighten your seatbelt." Sen. Riven said to Travis, typing some commands into the teleporter computer. Then he activated the hover-conversion and flew towards Alfea, which was still an eight-hour drive. Then, after reaching 100 miles and hour, they were instantaneously teleported to Alfea. As the car hover above where the Winx Club and the Red Fountain Specialists were fighting off Lord Darkar and a few of what looked like his monsters. Travis opened the passenger door and leaned out to assess the situation. It looked bad. He turned back to Senator Riven.

"As soon as I jump, get out of here, Senator." Travis said. "I don't want to risk you running into your other self."

"Okay," replied Sen. Riven. As soon as Sen. Riven had said that, Travis jumped from the DeLorean and hovered in midair. He then transformed into his Tri-Power Charmix form, and then into his Super Saiyan Level 1 form, and flew down to the ground below, where he saw a battle definitely taking place. He summoned his Ultima Weapon as soon as his feet touched the ground. On his left, Travis saw his father, Trunks, his mother, Tecna, and two other Specialists and Fairies, Brandon, Timmy, Stella, and Layla, helping them against what looked like Cell, Juniors. To his right, he saw Bloom, Musa, Flora, Helia, Sky, a younger version of Senator Riven, and Prince Nabu fighting off a bunch of Cell, Juniors of their own.

_They won't stand a chance against those Cell, Juniors,_ Travis thought to himself. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed and he went into a meditative state, trying to contact the spirit of Cloud Strife, of which was one of four spirits that dwelt within him since birth. He called out for Cloud in his mind.

_Cloud?_ Travis called to Cloud Strife. _Cloud, can you hear me?_

_What is it, little brother?_ Cloud replied.

_I require the knowledge and power of your Limit moves._ Travis stated. _Would you mind lending them to me?_

_Of course not, little brother!_ Cloud said with mild surprise. _After all, I wouldn't deny you my power, and I doubt Sephiroth, Squall, or Sora would deny you either. You_ had _given all four of us new life through you._

_Yeah, I wouldn't deny you either, Travis,_ Sephiroth said matter-of-factly. _If I wouldn't have been made a part of you by God, you wouldn't have my Masamune in the first place._

_Or my Gun Blade,_ said Travis's third spirit, Squall Leonhart.

_Or my Forms and Ultima Keyblades,_ said Travis's fourth spirit, Sora.

_Or _my _Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon, or First Tsenguri, other than your father's Z Sword, for that matter,_ Cloud said again.

_True,_ Travis laughed telepathically. _But either way, thanks, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, and Sora,_ Travis thanked his brothers. Even though Travis, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, and Sora were not related to each other, Travis still considered his four favorite Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, and Kingdom Hearts characters as his own siblings, ever since his discovery of the truth of his late adoptive sister's, Tina Marksman the Second's, death by malicious poisoning. His adoptive parents had already known of the cooperative possession of Travis's body with Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, and Sora. But Travis didn't have time to think anymore, for a bunch of Cell, Juniors came after him, trying to overwhelm him with strength in numbers. Travis called upon the power of the Lifestream to use his brother, Cloud's, Limit Level 4 technique, Omnislash. He did a 360-degree Omnislash when the Cell, Juniors that were coming after him were close enough and cut them in half. But he still had enough energy to perform the rest of the attack. So he semi-hovered and moved at sub-light speed and took out the rest of the Cell, Juniors. He was moving so fast that time seemed to stand still. When he stood where he originally was standing, everyone around him, his father, mother, the Specialists, and the rest of the Fairies all exclaimed in surprise. Then they all looked at Travis, especially Trunks, for he even noticed that Travis was in the Super Saiyan state like him, but only at the first level of Super Saiyan. But from what Trunks sensed, his power level of Super Saiyan Level 1 was exceeding his own power level of Super Saiyan Level 3 by a big margin.

_How could that be?_ Trunks thought to himself. _His power level of Super Saiyan 1 is exceeding Goku's, Gohan's, and mine combined when we're_ _at Super Saiyan Level 3. It's like mine, Goku's, and Gohan's power levels combined into one person. How is this possible?_

Though Trunks couldn't sense it, Travis read his father's mind as he said that to himself mentally. But Travis shrugged at what he heard in his father's mind. Just then he saw a beam of what looked like light shoot down from the sky. When he turned toward it, he looked scared and hit the deck. When he rolled over to the side and stood back up, he heard two of the Winx Club girls scream.

"SKY!"

"TIMMY!"

When Travis turned around, he saw his mother and Bloom's boyfriends lying on the ground, each in a pool of their own blood. Travis ran over to Sky, while his father ran over to Timmy. When Travis got to Sky, he sensed that he was still alive. He bent down next to Sky. He tried to talk to Sky telepathically. Bloom had tried to heal both of them, but she couldn't. And now both Tecna and Bloom were sobbing, knowing that their boyfriends were now as good as dead.

_Sky?_ Travis called to Sky's mind through his own. _Sky, can you hear me?_

_Is that you, Travis Marksman, Jr?_ Sky asked, surprising Travis.

_You know my name?_ Travis asked. He was genuinely surprised.

_Yes, I had a vision about today and about the future when we were fighting the Cell, Juniors. Part of that vision was about you. I foresaw when you arrived, and I saw that Cell was going to attack with his Cell, Juniors. He had teamed up with Lord Darkar to try to take us down. He has only succeeded partially. Darkar's trying to get the Ultimate Power again, like he did when he was controlling Bloom about a year and a half ago. Now Lord Darkar's trying to use Bloom again to attain the Ultimate Power. He_ has _to be stopped. Otherwise, the entire Universe will be in danger. You_ have _to stop him._

_Don't worry, I'll stop him, you should rest, now._ Travis said soothingly.

_One last thing, Travis,_ Sky said.

_What is it, buddy?_ Travis asked.

_Promise me that you'll take care of Bloom for me,_ Sky pleaded. _I know what you went through, Travis. I was there when your girlfriend, Musa Romano, died. You couldn't see me, even though you could sense me there, but I could see you. Bloom's about to go through the same thing as you went through, except this will be her first time going through that experience, and that is always the most traumatic. Show her the love that I won't be able to show her anymore. Just please take care of her for me when I'm gone. Please promise me that._

_I promise, bud, I will take care of her for you,_ Travis replied. _Is there anything else you want me to do for you?_

_Yes,_ Sky replied. _Please tell Bloom how much I have always loved her, that I'll always love her; for all eternity. And I... nominate you to take my place as the heir to Eraklyon's throne. Give my parents my royal ring if they don't believe what I told you. Remember me, Great Dragon. R... Remember... me._ Then, with a content sigh, Prince Sky, the heir to the throne of Planet Eraklyon, died with a content heart.

Travis bowed his head, laid a hand on Sky's heart, and murmured, "The Goddess of the Magical Universe shall greet you, young warrior." Then, right before Travis's eyes, Sky's body just rose into the air toward heaven, and so did Timmy's. Then he did the Honorary Gaion Salute, the highest honor that could be obtained by any sentient being in all of the Multiverse. He was the most trusted friend of the Armenthian Royal Family of his adoptive Universe, so he was permitted to give anyone he deemed worthy the Honorary Gaion Salute. Then, after praying to the Great Dragon for Sky and Timmy, Travis went over to Bloom. When Travis looked into Bloom's eyes, he could tell that she had overheard his and Sky's telepathic conversation. She was still sobbing uncontrollably. And so was his mother, Tecna. But Travis saw that his mother was held in an embrace with his father, Trunks, for he could tell that Trunks was made to promise Timmy to take care of Tecna for him, and that Tecna overheard Trunks and Timmy's conversation. She had allowed her head to rest on his father's shoulder, letting her tears flow freely from her eyes. Travis did the same thing with Bloom. When he brought her into his embrace, she allowed herself to be comforted, though she was still sobbing uncontrollably. But, suddenly, a maniacal laughter interrupted the time of grieving.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally, now I'll be able to get the Ultimate Power. The only person preventing me from controlling you, Bloom, is now dead. And now he won't be able to break you free from my control ever again!"

When Travis looked up, he saw Lord Darkar, the Master of Shadows, floating high in the air alongside Cell. Cell looked at Trunks. But then Travis caught his eye.

"Another Super Saiyan?" Cell wondered out loud, seeing that Travis was still in Super Saiyan Level 1 form. "I thought Trunks was enough back in my world, but now another one? This is just too much."

"Are you too chicken to find out what I'm really made of, Cell?!" Travis yelled, letting go of Bloom and walking towards the evil duo, a most intense anger welling up from inside him. "I don't think you stand a chance against a Super Saiyan of my power level. Your a coward if you think you can shoot a Ki beam through someone's heart like you did with Sky and Timmy with their backs turned."

"Oh, I see someone's a little overconfident." Cell said with an evil smile on his face. "No matter. If you think you have TRUE power, you truly are overconfident. _I'll _show you true power." And then that's when Cell transformed into his Super Saiyan form, since he had Goku's and Vegeta's full compliment of DNA within him.

"Enough, you freak. _You're_ the one who's overconfident, Cell." Travis said, letting go of his anger and transforming straight into his Super Saiyan Level 3 form.

"There's no reason not to be. I've come across thousands like you." Cell said with pure confidence.

"Yes, you have," Travis said, pointing at Cell. Then he pointed at himself with his thumb, saying, "But count me as the last!" Then Travis lifted up his hand and yelled one of his custom-made Music Winx spells, "Battlus Musicus!" And his most favorite theme song, Hearts On Fire, by the old band Hammerfall, started to play as if heaven was singing it as praises for Travis.

Cell flew towards Travis, and Travis towards Cell. Cell threw a right-handed punch, but Travis caught it. When Cell threw a left-handed punch, Travis caught that one, too. But when Cell least expected it while trying to force Travis down on his knees, Travis let out a cry of fury. And with one effortless, fast, and incredibly powerful strike, Travis grabbed Cell's wrists, brought up his leg and kicked Cell in the chest, while also ripping off Cell's arms. Cell started to bleed from his shoulder joints.

_We saw the writings on the wall,  
When heathens ruled above us all,  
Tormented, we still heard the call.  
You come to bring us down,  
Wield the scepter, steal the crown,  
Time on the throne is running out._

'_Cause seasons change but we are still the same!  
Even though the cold winds blow the fire burns inside!_

Cell regenerated his arms. Then he flew towards Travis again, letting out an enraged yell. He tried to do a right-sided hook kick at Travis, but Travis easily blocked that with his reinforced Adamantium cyber-organic left arm. Travis did a Super Kamehameha attack on Cell. Cell disintegrated, but then he regenerated in a flash. Then Cell and Travis went for another round with each other.

_Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
Burning, burning with desire.  
Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
Burning, burning with desire.  
Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
Burning, burning with desire.  
Burning for the steel,  
Hearts On Fire._

Travis then summoned his brother Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune, and Cell summoned a dark Ki sword, which materialized into an indestructible metal sword blade. They clashed blades at really fast speeds. They were moving so fast that no one could see them, not even the Winx Club, except for Trunks, who was trained to see people like him fighting at such speeds. As Travis was fighting Cell, he accidentally let his guard down. Cell seized the opportunity and sliced off Travis's right arm. Travis screamed in pure and agonizing pain. When he got used to the pain, Travis laughed almost maniacally. He looked at Cell with a sly smile on his face.

"I think you underestimate my full abilities, Cell," Travis said with a sly smile. He regenerated his right arm and resummoned the Masamune, much to Cell's surprise. Then Cell left a yell of pure fury and clashed blades with Travis again. Then the Clash of the Titans continued.

_For years shunned by society  
Outcasts, condemned for our beliefs  
Our legions grew in secrecy  
And now, the time is here  
I see the Templars everywhere  
The Freedom Call is growing near_

_We hold our rebel banners up with pride  
The color's crimson and the Hammer is the sign_

Cell was fast with his blade, but Travis was even faster. Travis was so fast with his blade that Cell was even having trouble keeping up with Travis's speed. Travis teleported behind Cell and gave him a right left roundhouse kick, knocking Cell into a tree that was past the Alfea entrance gate. And just as Cell was recovering from the impact with the tree, Travis formed his hands for his signature Ki energy attack: the Ultra Kamehameha Wave, which, as it's name implies, is way more powerful than Goku's or Gohan's regular Kamehameha Wave. Travis started to say the words for his attack.

"ULTRA KAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE..."

Cell heard Travis saying the incantation for the energy attack. So he flew as fast as he could and readied his sword to slice Travis in half.

"HAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEE..."

_Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
Burning, burning with desire.  
Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
Burning, burning with desire.  
Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
Burning, burning with desire.  
Burning for the steel._

And just when Cell was three-fourths of the way between Travis and the tree that Cell crashed into, Travis said the final part of the incantation for his energy attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And just when Cell was about to slice Travis in half, Travis released all of his Ki energy in one hell of a huge whitish blue blast beam which enveloped Cell, disintegrating him to nothing completely. When he used his Ki Sense to see if Cell was still alive, to Travis's surprise, Cell's energy signature was completely gone. Then Travis turned towards Lord Darkar and pointed his Masamune's tip at the Master of Shadows.

"You're next, Darkar!" Travis yelled at the Master of Shadows. He saw Darkar form a Dark Magic blade, which also materialized into an indestructible metal blade. Then Travis called upon his brother Squall's Gun Blade. Then he flew at Darkar and clashed blades with him. Just then the song went into its' lead singer's solo as he clashed blades with Lord Darkar.

_Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire.  
Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire._

_  
(Hearts) Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire,  
(Hearts) Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire.  
(Hearts) Hearts On Fire,  
(Hearts) Hearts On Fire,  
(Hearts, Hearts, Hearts, Hearts) Hearts On Fire,  
Hearts On Fire!_

Travis struck and struck Lord Darkar's Dark Magic Sword. Lord Darkar tried to force himself on Travis to make him retreat, and Travis vice versa. But Travis was way stronger when it came to the area of brute strength. If he would've been any weaker, he would've put his brothers' names to shame, for he was like his friend, the main character from the old anime cartoon, Shaman King. He didn't slow his pace at all. On the contrary, his pace only seemed to quicken.

"You're weakening." Travis said, smiling at Lord Darkar.

"As that wretched Winx Club would say, dream on." Darkar hissed.

"Ah, but my dream has already come true."

Darkar wasn't as fast as Cell, but he was pretty damn close. Him and Travis clashed blades, but neither one of them was giving up. Darkar threw blasts of dark magic at Travis similar to big Ki Blasts, but Travis easily deflected them away with his third brother's Gun Blade. Travis pulled the trigger to activate the vibroblade function of Squall's weapon. As soon as Darkar was about to slash Travis in half, Travis swung the Gun Blade in Vibration Mode and cut Darkar's blade in half instead of him being cut in half. Darkar just looked at Travis with shock and dropped-jaw surprise.

"Was it something I said?" Travis smiled innocently.

_Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire  
Burning, burning with desire_

Now Darkar was dead serious about killing Travis. He flew in Travis's direction at the same time as Travis flew in Darkar's. Travis flew over lord Darkar and tried to slash him, but this time he could escape Travis's Vibroblade Slash. Lord Darkar duplicated himself one time and closed in from both sides. Travis glanced at both the original Darkar and his clone. The moment both of them were about to crush Travis, he flew into the air, making them collide against each other. Travis landed on the clone, making him groan in pain. With great effort, Travis swung them both in the air.

_Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire  
Burning, burning with desire  
Hearts On Fire, Hearts On Fire  
Burning, burning with desire_

Travis jumped after them. The Lord Darkar clone was falling already for it was the first to stop in midair. Travis summoned and readied his brother Cloud's First Tsenguri. A blue flaming aura surrounded him as he approached the falling Darkar clone. His First Tsenguri was charged to the maximum with power. He struck Lord Darkar's clone and at the same time the energy of the Lifestream was fired from his blade into the clone. He realized realized that this had to be what was known as a 'Limit Technique'. He had just performed Blade Beam, his brother's first Limit Level 2 Technique. Lord Darkar's clone plummeted to the ground, disappearing in a mist of dark magic before he hit the ground.

_Burning for the steel  
Hearts On Fire_

The REAL Lord Darkar saw Travis approach and tried to stop him with the last of his strength, but because of the speed of his flight, he was unable to. Travis caught up with him and even passed him, stopping in mid air just above him. He raised his First Tsenguri and, before Lord Darkar could ram into Travis, he brought down the First Tsenguri with all of his might on Darkar. The force of the slash made him speed towards the ground like a meteor. Travis dove after him and reached the ground before Lord Darkar even could. Then he caught him with the flat side of his First Tsenguri, spun around and knocked him into into the Alfea gate wall. This was the final blow and Lord Darkar collapsed after hitting the wall, just as heaven shouted the last line of Travis's theme song, ending their praises for him.

_Heart On Fire!_

---

Travis took a deep breath and didn't stir. The Master of Shadows was slowly getting up again, but he was too weak to even think about trying to fight Travis again. And if he would even try to fight him again, Travis swore that he would not spare his pitiful life this time, if he even had one. Travis held the First Tsenguri at the ready, prepared to defend himself again if needed.

"Aargh." Lord Darkar groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

"Sure, whatever." Travis said and shrugged. The gray clouds he had unknowingly subconsciously summoned earlier from his Sephiroth side disappeared again and the sunlight fell on him, and then the entire Alfea campus again. Why he had done that, Travis would never know. There were so many mysteries surrounding himself that he couldn't solve, like how he was born with the spirits of his four most favorite Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters in him. But if their power was now his own, he would use them to his advantage in his upcoming battle with Darkar and Cell three years into the future.

"Matters not!" Darkar panted. "I'll get control of Bloom again sooner or later!"

"I don't think so, Darkar," Travis said to the Master of Shadows with the most hateful anger he had ever known since the death of the Musa that he knew. "I made a promise to Sky just before your accomplice killed him and his friend. I promised him that I would take care of her for him. And if you even fill her up with the slightest ounce dark magic to make her evil again, I can promise you this: As long as there is breath in my body, I will fight and destroy you for good, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

He could sense in Bloom's mind that she was surprised that he would express such dedication to the promise he made to her boyfriend. He could also sense that her doubts were finally gone from her mind, since she had had them when she overheard Travis's telepathic conversation with Sky. She thought that he wouldn't protect her like he promised. But after seeing the way he fought the Cell, Juniors, Cell himself, and Darkar and defeated them single-handedly, she started to let go of some of her doubts about Travis. He smiled at that thought in her mind.

"I suggest you leave and never return, Darkar." Travis demanded of the Master of Shadows. "For if you do, it will be the most grave and last mistake you will ever make, do you hear me?" Everyone was surprised someone like Travis would make a threat like that when they thought that he wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Darkar, despite what he already did to the Master of Shadows himself. "For even if you get the Ultimate Power, you can never beat someone of my power."

And... why... wouldn't I?" Darkar panted out heavily, since he was tired out from the fighting against Travis. "I've killed many people... like you."

"None of them were like anything of what I've become." Travis said with a sly smile. "I'll let you in on a little secret of mine, which I'll say out loud so the Winx Club, Specialists, and Trunks can hear it." Travis said as he turned toward his future mother, father, and new friends, then turned back to Darkar. "I have the spirits of my four most favorite video game characters sharing a symbiotic relationship with my own spirit. And I can summon each spirit's powers that they had when they were still alive, of which is the same powers I used when I had summoned all the different blades that all of you saw," Travis explained. "I am exactly like a friend of mine from the Universe of an anime cartoon called Shaman King, and that friend _is_ the Shaman King." Then Travis looked back at Darkar and addressed him directly again. "And like I said, Darkar, if you even dare to return to Alfea, it will be your most grave and last mistake you will ever make, for you will face the wrath of the Ultima Dragon, the fusion of all four spirits and my own into one to form the ultimate force in the entire Multiverse. So I suggest that if you value your life, if you even have one, you will leave and never return, or you will face the wrath of the Ultima Dragon."

Everyone had dropped their jaws by the time Travis had finished confessing and explaining his secret. Darkar just looked at Travis as if he was lying, and even expressed as such.

"I think you're bluffing, Travis Marksman, Jr." Lord Darkar said with pure disbelief. "And if you think you can beat me when I get the Ultimate Power, then we'll see what that outcome will be when the time comes."

"Yes, we shall see about that. Leave and don't return." As soon as Travis had said that, Darkar disappeared into the shadows of the trees, and then he disappeared entirely, returning to New Shadowhaunt. Then, after Travis saw Darkar disappear back to New Shadowhaunt, he collapsed and fainted from pure exhaustion, for summoning and using the first three of his brothers' powers took all of his energy out of him. He had forced himself to stay up while speaking with Darkar. After he saw the Specialists take him and put him in a gurney, he blacked out.


	4. Travis and Bloom Alone

After Doctor Ofelia had looked over Travis while he was knocked out cold, she had walked out to the waiting Winx Club, Specialists, Trunks, and Ms. Faragonda. When they looked at Ofelia expectantly, she just shook her head.

"This new security guard of yours is one tough young man, Ms. Faragonda." Ofelia said. "He should be fine. But as fit and muscular as he is, he shouldn't overwork himself, or he'll be completely drained of energy and probably die."

"Is he going to be okay?" Bloom asked the doctor.

"Yes, he will, Bloom." Ofelia replied. "I know you wanted to visit him. You may visit him now, if you want."

Bloom started to walk towards the infirmary door. Just before she opened the door, she looked at her friends for a moment, and then she walked into the infirmary. When she went in, she saw that Travis was sleeping peacefully in the bed nearest her. She walked over to him and sat down on his bed next to him. Bloom looked at him with an uncertain look in her eyes. But then she just sighed.

"Even though I don't know where you come from, Travis, for some reason, I feel that Sky knew he was going to die soon." Tears started to well up in her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend's horrible death at the hands of Cell. "I somehow feel that he would want me to be together with you after what I heard him say to you telepathically. I just don't want to lose someone close to me anymore. I just don't want to lose you." Then she put her arms around Travis's neck, buried her head in his shoulder, and just let out all her pain and sorrow through her tears. But what she didn't know was that Travis was watching her in a ghost form, and he was crying, too. And as his spirit was crying, his body started to cry. His tears fell onto Bloom's neck, and she looked at Travis's face while she was still crying after feeling the tears fall onto her neck, noticing that he was crying, too. She just leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. And while she was doing that, Travis's spirit suddenly disappeared back into his body. Slowly, but surely, he woke up. He noticed Bloom was kissing him softly on the lips, and he closed his eyes and leaned into Bloom's kiss, while also sitting up slowly. Bloom leaned back from her kiss and looked at Travis with pure, sincere concern in her eyes for her protector. She then smiled at Travis.

"How are you feeling, Travis?" Bloom asked him.

"Like I have a major hangover from drinking too much beer or wine." Travis said while holding his head in his hands. Bloom could tell he was having a major headache.

"Let me try something. Take your hands off your head." Bloom said to Travis. He obeyed her. Then that's when Bloom put her hands on his temples on each side Travis's head. Then a fire-red flaming aura appeared around her as she accessed her Dragon's Fire powers. After a few moments, the aura disappeared, and then Bloom leaned back. She looked at Travis questioningly.

"How do you feel now?" Bloom asked her protector.

Travis looked away for a moment, thinking. Then he looked back at Bloom, smiling.

"Much better. The headache's gone." Travis said pure, sincere gratitude in his voice. "Thanks, Bloom."

"You're welcome." Bloom said to Travis. Then she looked away into the distance, a saddened and distant look on her face. Travis could tell that she was wondering if he, Travis, had heard everything she had said when he was asleep. Travis smiled softly. He decided to ask what she was thinking about to see if his suspicions were true.

"What's on your mind, Bloom? You seem... troubled." Travis asked. Bloom looked back at Travis with surprise that he had noticed her being spaced out. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"It's just that... I don't know if I should say it." Bloom began nervously. She was about to continue, but Travis just shushed her by putting his finger on her lips. She looked at him confusedly.

"Even though you don't know where I come from, for some reason, you feel that Sky would want us together," Travis simply stated, since his suspicions were just confirmed. "Since you feel that he already knew that he was going to die? And that you don't want to lose anyone close to you anymore, including me?"

Bloom just looked at him in surprise. But she then looked confused.

"How did you..." Bloom began, but Travis shushed her again.

"I heard everything you said." Travis replied. "I was standing right behind you as a ghost, hearing what you had said. And when you felt my tears fall on your neck, I was also crying after you had said what you said, because my spirit was crying too. Mainly because of a painful memory that I went through, but also because of what you were saying."

"What did you go through?" Bloom asked curiously. Travis looked down at his bed for a few moments, crying again. Bloom was regretful that she even asked the question, so she put her arms around Travis's shoulders and tried to comfort Travis.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I don't want to talk about it... There was someone very close to me, and I was forced to watch her perish before me in the most horrific manner imaginable..."

Bloom lowered her eyes while also shaking her head.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

Travis shook his head.

"It's alright, you didn't know. It was an honest question with no harm meant."

Bloom went outside to ask her friend Flora to bring a cup of her aromagic tea. While Bloom was outside the infirmary waiting for Flora to bring her the tea, Travis was sobbing silently. When Bloom came back in, she gave the cup of Flora's aromagic tea to Travis, who was smiling slightly at a distant memory.

"Here, Travis."

Travis looked up, coming back to reality and smiled. He had stopped crying by this time.

"Thanks, Bloom."

Travis accepted the cup and drank the tea. He instantly felt a lot better, feeling his Winx coming back to its normal level, along with his Lifestream powers, Ki, and the magic powers that he had from his brothers Squall and Sora.

"Wow, that stuff is potent." Travis said in surprise at the power of the tea. He handed the cup back to Bloom. "Thanks, Bloom. I feel much better."

"That's good." Bloom said with a sweet smile. "I was going to ask if you wanted to take a walk."

"Sure. Would you mind stepping outside?" Travis asked Bloom politely. "I need to get dressed first."

"Sure." Bloom replied. "I'll be right outside waiting."

As soon as Bloom had closed the door and locked it after leaving, Travis got out of his infirmary clothes. Then he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a fresh MVA uniform. After he had put his uniform on, he put on his socks and powerlace combat boots. Then he walked over to the infirmary door. He unlocked it and opened the door. Bloom looked over at him, seeing that he was leaning on the door frame. Travis smiled.

"We should grab a bite to eat first." Travis said right off the bat. "Something smells good. Plus I'm starving." Bloom, Travis, Trunks, and the rest of the Winx Club shared a laugh. The Specialists had already gone to the cafeteria to wait for the others. The Winx Club, Trunks, and Travis walked together towards the cafeteria. Then Flora turned towards Travis.

"So what realm did you come from, Travis?" Flora asked.

"I come from a parallel Universe of Bloom's Earth Realm." Travis stated simply.

"What, you mean, like the Multiverse Theory?" Tecna asked, surprised that someone like Travis would know that theory besides her and Trunks.

"Yes, Tecna, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Travis said, "the Multiverse Theory. And just like with every life-bearing planet or realm, there are multiple duplicates of each Universe, both magical and non-magical, my Universe of Earth being a non-magical one. There are very few people that have magic. Someone I knew had the equivalent of Winx Magic. But there's no magical dimension in my world of Earth. To be honest, this world was made in the form of a cartoon made in the country of Italy."

"Our entire Universe in the form of a cartoon?" Tecna asked herself questioningly. "That just sounds illogical."

"Everything has a duplicate in a parallel Universe in one form or another, Tecna. That's all I can say about that." Travis said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you know any duplicates of us from your Earth, Travis?" Musa asked.

"I knew a duplicate of you in the world I grew up in, Musa." Travis said to Bloom's Music-powered friend. "Plus, your duplicate had the same name and parents as you."

"Cool. Was she your girlfriend?" Musa asked.

"Sort of. I mean, it was sort of like Tecna's and Timmy's relationship two years ago in this world's time." Travis said. "They were sort of boyfriend and girlfriend, but they hadn't really 'slapped the label on it', as Timmy had said a couple of years back from now."

"Oh, okay." Musa said.

"Though your duplicate and I had tied the knot on our relationship one year before I was 17 years and two days old." Travis continued. "But she was shot in the head right in front of me after I had been nearly beaten to death when I was sixteen years and two days old. Next thing I knew, I all of a sudden had a burst of energy that I stood up instantly and let out an enraged yell. I killed all the thugs in blind rage, but that was because I had enhanced strength. I had noticed a transparent golden flaming aura around me, and that I had spiky blonde hair which was long and down past my waist. It was then that I realized that I had become a Super Saiyan 1. But I didn't know what I was then. I thought that I was a normal human. But from what I had noticed the night that your duplicate was killed, Musa, I thought I was just a Human Super Saiyan. But then I got a letter. And it said I was actually a descendant of the Saiyan race."

Everyone was surprised that Travis was a descendant of the Saiyans. Everyone, including Trunks, thought that Travis was a Human Super Saiyan too, though Trunks originally thought that Travis _was_ a Super Saiyan. But with this new discovery, they all wondered how a warrior of his caliber could have defeated Cell, his clones, and Darkar and _his_ clone. But whatever the reasons, they, even Trunks, were all glad to have someone like Travis Marksman, Jr on their side.

By the time they had finished talking, they had arrived at the cafeteria. They walked in and sat at a table together. Ms. Faragonda was told of Travis's favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner dishes. So this morning, he got eggs, bacon, sausage links, and flapjacks, all cut up into pieces. He grabbed his personal chopsticks and yelled, "CHEW ATTACK!" and started to eat as fast as Trunks's friend and martial arts master, Gohan. Trunks was laughing like crazy. Travis looked at his future father with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What's so funny Trunks?" Travis asked his future father with a full mouth.

"The... haha... way you're... haha... eating." Trunks said, barely able to pull himself together. Then he did get a hold of himself. "You remind me of my martial arts master and friend, Gohan." As soon as he had mentioned his martial arts master, Trunks lost all livelihood from the sparkle in his eyes. Travis looked at his future father with sincere concern.

"I know how you feel, Trunks." Travis said solemnly, looking down and closing his eyes. "I felt the same way you did about Gohan's death when I lost the Musa I knew. I felt like she was the only one who understood me, who understood who I was, my powers, and all that. But when she died, I felt all alone. I felt so alone when I held her dead and mangled body in my arms that the loneliness turned into such an intense rage that it was maddening. Ever since her death, I lived the rest of my life as a loner, like you did when your mother died, Musa." Travis was directing his comment to his mother's friend this time. "The rage was so maddening that it burst from my body in an explosion of energy, and my hair got really spiky and blonde. I had found my motivation from Musa's death. My motivation was that I would be alone for the rest of my life, that I would have no friends because everyone would think I was a freak because of my powers. I'm already a Super Saiyan 3." Travis clenched his fists and started to get tense, like his anger was about to burst. But then he calmed down, closed his eyes, and smiled, looking around at his new girlfriend, Bloom, and other friends, including his mother, father, the rest of the Winx Club, and the Specialists. "But... I think the Musa I knew had a hand in my meeting with all of you, because she must've known that I didn't want to be alone. So she guided me here by somehow influencing my adoptive parents to give me the letter, which, in turn, influenced me to come here."

"Was your mother a Fairy?" Tecna asked. Travis looked at his future mother in surprise. But then he smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But she was a different Fairy than a normal one. She was a Tri-Power Fairy." Travis said in reply to that question.

"What's a Tri-Power Fairy?" Flora asked.

"According to what my mum wrote in the letter, she had three different powers, of which belong to three of you." Travis pointed to Musa. "She had your power, Musa." Then he pointed at his future mother. "She also had your power, Tecna." Then Travis pointed at his new girlfriend last. "Her third power was yours, Bloom... the Dragon's Fire." All the Winx Club Fairies were all shocked. But Trunks was a little skeptical about Travis's Saiyan ancestry.

"Then who's your father, Travis?" Trunks asked Travis.

"A duplicate of Gohan from another parallel Universe than the one you traveled back in time to save, Trunks." Travis replied. Trunks looked a little bit shocked. But then he calmed down. Then Trunks looked down at his breakfast plate and continued eating.

"Oh, shit!" Travis exclaimed. "I almost forgot about something." Travis reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a Capsule and handing it to Trunks. "Here, Trunks. Take this. It's for your health."

"My health? Why are you giving me this Med Capsule?" Trunks asked, looking at the Capsule in confusion.

"Because not too long from now, you're going to catch the same heart virus that nearly took Goku's life back in your world. You're not going to survive it."

"Oh. Is this the same antidote that I gave him?" Trunks asked.

"No, it's better than your mother's formula. I improved on it so you can recover from the disease in less time than what it took Goku to recover. It also completely heals the wounds to the heart that the virus makes to it, unlike what happened with Goku. He still had wounds in his heart from his bout with the virus, but they healed by themselves over a period of five years. But my formula heals the wounds completely within a few weeks."

"Wow, that _is_ an improvement on my mother's formula." Trunks said with surprise and gratitude. "Thanks, Travis."

"No problem, Trunks." Travis said to his future father with a smile. "It's the least I could do for my mother's future friend."

After Travis had said that to his future father and given him the antidote, he finished his breakfast plate at the same time his girlfriend, Bloom, had finished her plate. Because it was a staff in-service day, everyone was free to go wherever they pleased. So Travis stood up and walked over to Bloom and helped her up. Then he put his arm around her waist and looked back at his new friends and smiled.

"I'll be taking my walk with Bloom, now." Travis said to his friends with a wave. Then he and Bloom, with their arms around each other, walked out of the cafeteria. Stella looked at the two dreamily along with Amore, both of them sighing dreamily.

"I can tell you two think they belong together, huh?" Trunks asked his friend and her pixie.

"Yeah." Stella and Amore said in unison, dreamily. Then Stella looked at her friends. "I somehow think that Sky and Timmy knew they were going to die. That's why Sky picked Travis for Bloom, and Timmy picked you for Tecna, Trunks." After Stella had said that, Tecna and Trunks looked at each other. Then they both smiled and Tecna laid her head on Trunks's shoulder and put her arms around him, and Trunks put his arms around her.

"I think you're right, Stella." Trunks said to his girlfriend's best friend. "If Timmy hadn't died, I most likely wouldn't be with Tecna now. And Travis wouldn't be with Bloom."

"We just wish they hadn't died." Brandon said, shedding a few tears at remembering his prince and best friend perishing at the hands of the humanoid, insect-like monster that was Cell. "I know Travis defeated that Cell creature with that weird energy attack, but I have a feeling that he'll return someday, stronger than ever, and help Darkar destroy Magix."

"Well," Trunks started to say, "If Cell does come back stronger than ever, we can now count on Travis Marksman, Jr to help us."

Then they all looked towards the direction of the cafeteria door, where Travis and Bloom had walked out of to take a walk outside. Then they all returned to eating their breakfasts.

---

Travis and Bloom were walking around the outside of the campus of Alfea through the trail in the woods for about an hour, taking in the sight of the magical animals. They were walking hand in hand, with Bloom laying her head on Travis's shoulder. Then, all of a sudden, Bloom started to cry. Travis stopped in his tracks while Bloom cried. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Travis asked quietly. Then he looked at her with concern, for he just sensed what she was thinking about, though she probably didn't want to talk about it. "It's about Sky, isn't it?" Bloom looked at Travis in surprise, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she looked down, crying even more, and nodded slowly.

"I..." Bloom started saying. "I just wish he hadn't died. I just... don't want to remember watching him die because of that monster, Cell." Bloom yelled out those last five words, finally falling to her knees and letting out all of her frustration. Travis knelt down and hugged Bloom, rocking her back and forth to comfort her. Just then, they both heard what sounded like three girls laughing, and it was coming from above them. When Travis looked up, he saw the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, hovering in the air above him and Bloom, laughing at Bloom.

"Aw, how sickening. The great Bloom lost her boyfriend." Icy mocked, making Bloom cry even more while also making her angry little by little. Travis was getting angry too.

"Hey look, girls," Darcy said, pointing to Travis, "Bloom's got a new boyfriend."

"He may look strong muscle-wise, but he looks like a powerless weakling like the Red Fountain boys." That was the drip for Travis. They were laughing at him and Bloom. Bloom was just crying more and more as the Trix laughed their heads off. But as for Travis, well, that was a different story; he was getting angrier and angrier by the millisecond. Then, to Bloom's surprise, he let go of her and stood up really fast

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Travis yelled at the Trix, who looked at him in surprise. They saw a golden flaming energy surrounding him, and then his reddish-purple mullet-shaped hair was flashing to and from it's normal color and length to golden yellow blonde and long and spiky, with his hair going down his back past his waist.

"You made fun of my friends! You made fun of my girlfriend, Bloom! And you made fun of ME! I won't let you do this ANYMORE!" Travis yelled to the three witches. Then Travis let out an enraged yell as he powered up his Ki. Then he released it in one huge blast of air, and as a result, a cloud of dust formed around him. When the dust settled, Travis was in Super Saiyan Rage Level 3 form. Then he transformed into his Dual-Power Music/Technology Charmix form, which, even in his Super Saiyan Rage Level 3 and Dual-Power Charmix forms, rivaled the Trix girls' Mega Gloomix, a more powerful version of their old Gloomix. Then, after Bloom had run away back to the Alfea campus, Travis summoned his brother Cloud's First Tsenguri and attacked the Trix head-on after they had summoned dark magic swords. A new Clash of the Titans had begun.

---

While Travis was powering up his Ki and Bloom was running to get help from her friends, Trunks perked up as he sensed whose power level it was. But he also sensed three dark life forces fighting Travis, and their power levels, though they were magic, rivaled Travis's power level. Trunks spoke up.

"Uh... guys?" Trunks called out to his friends.

"What is it, Trunks?" Flora asked.

"Travis is outside fighting the witches." Trunks said, with a unfocused sort of look in his eyes as he was paying attention to what was going on in the battle.

"Is he alright?" Tecna asked her boyfriend. Trunks just nodded his head absently as he focused on the battle.

"He's fine, but..." Trunks said hesitantly, "the witches have a more powerful form of the Gloomix that they had before. They call it the Mega Gloomix. And with them, their powers are rivaling Travis's Ki and Winx combined."

"Then he might need our help." Tecna said. "I have a feeling that he has a connection to each of us." Just then, Bloom came running into the cafeteria toward her friends. She was panting.

"Girls..." Bloom heaved out. "Travis... the witches... fighting... outside the campus... walls..."

The Winx Club, Trunks, and the Specialists ran to get outside to help their friend, with Bloom not far behind.

---

Travis was clashing blades with Darcy and Icy, while Stormy was trying to fry Travis with her Thundara-like blasts. But he could barely deflect the lightning blasts. He started to get really discouraged.

_I'm in over my head._ Travis told himself mentally. _There's no way I could possibly beat three witches with the same amount of power as me combined._

_Yes there is, my son, _Travis heard someone say in his head. _You just need to awaken your deepest inner power._

Travis looked around and, all of a sudden, his father appeared on his left, with a halo around his head. The Trix sensed Trunks and saw him. All three of them shot their dark magic at him, but he just raised a hand and gathered the three different magic blasts in his hand into one big ball of energy. Then the Future Trunks split the energy into three equal-sized balls of the same energy and threw it back at the three witches, each ball going to one witch and stunning them. They fell to the ground, not able to move. The Future Trunks then looked back at his son, looking at Travis with pride.

_You have the power to beat all three of them, my son._ Trunks told Travis telepathically to prevent Darcy from overhearing him. _Just think about your worst fear. Or even what you're afraid of most. Think of anything that you can come up with. You just need the right motivation, like I did._ Then Trunks closed his eyes, lowered his head, and smiled. He then looked back at his only son with a smile and a look of pure pride._ I'll be watching you across Time from King Kai's planet. He and all the other Kais, including Grand Kai, Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai have moved to this Universe with me when I moved here because the Cell you fought had destroyed _our_ Universe. You have the power, Tranks. You just need the right motivation. Goodbye for now, my son. May the good spirits keep you safe. _Then Trunks disappeared. Travis closed his eyes as he thought about what his father said.

"What's my worst fear? What am I afraid of most?" Travis asked himself. Then he perked up as he saw what he feared most: Not being strong enough to save his friends, his parents, or his girlfriend, Bloom. And that thought was the drip for Travis.

"NO." Travis yelled. Just then, his friends and Bloom had just arrived on the scene to help out. But they were blown back by a huge blast of air as Travis released his deepest inner strength. "I won't let anyone destroy this world. NOT ANYMORE!"

All of a sudden, Travis started to grow red fur all over his body except for his hands and chest and the top of his abs as he kept up his enraged yell and powered up his Ki even further. Plus he grew a red-furred monkey-like tail, and his hair got bigger and spikier. Then another huge blast of air blew the Winx Club, Specialists, Trunks, and the Trix backward as his power finished powering up. Then Travis slowly floated back to the ground. He then looked up at the witches, who were standing back up by this time, as soon as he stood on his own two feet again. He pointed his First Tsenguri at the witches.

"You're dead meat, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy." He said to the witches with a fierce tone of voice. The three of them attacked Travis head-on. But this time, Travis was ready for them. He took out one of the sub-swords of his First Tsenguri and flew towards the three witches and attacked them head-on. The Clash of the Titans continued as Travis used his unique ability to defeat them: The ability to go into Super Saiyan Rage Level 4.


	5. Clash of the Titans

Travis had finally achieved his deepest inner power, Super Saiyan Rage Level 4. And now, he was more ready than ever to fight the Trix.

"You're dead meat, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy!" Travis yelled to the three witches. Then he attacked them head-on again while saying, 'Battlus Musicus' and summoning another of his theme songs, the Final Fantasy VII Jenova Theme.

The three witches had summoned three dark magic swords, which had materialized into indestructible metal swords. After their swords had materialized, they started to slash at Travis, but they soon found that they were no match for him. So they decided to try the fusion technique that they used against Darkar the first time. When they fused into a purple-colored fusion Icy look-alike, the fusion warrior had summoned a large dark magic sword, which transformed into another indestructible metal blade. Travis made himself larger as well, this time dismissing the First Tsenguri and summoning two Keyblades, an Oath Keeper and an Oblivion Keyblade. He fought the fusion of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy with the deepest inner power that he had released at his father's encouragement. When the fusion warrior tried to push itself on Travis, trying to make him retreat, Travis pushed it away and pointed his Oblivion Keyblade at it and fired a beam of energy at it. Then he cast a spell from the side of him that was Sora the Keyblade Master.

"FIRAGA!" Travis yelled. All of a sudden, the fusion warrior was enveloped in a flame covering it's entire body. After the fire disappeared, the Icy/Darcy/Stormy fusion flew towards Travis with such fury that it grew more powerful, but not by much, for Travis was still much stronger than the Icy/Darcy/Stormy fusion. Travis and the fusion warrior clashed blades once again. Travis struck and struck the fusion warrior's dark magic sword. The fusion warrior tried to force itself on Travis to make him retreat, and Travis vice versa. But Travis was way stronger this time. If he would've been any weaker, he would've been killed hadn't his father's spirit appeared to him and helped him realize his true potential. He didn't slow his pace at all. On the contrary, his pace only seemed to quicken.

"You're weakening." Travis said, smiling at the Icy/Darcy/Stormy fusion warrior.

"Dream on!" the fusion warrior hissed.

"Ah, but my dream has already come true."

The fusion warrior wasn't as fast as Darkar or Cell, but it was pretty close to being on par with the two of them. The fusion warrior and Travis clashed blades, but neither one of them were giving up. The fusion, just like Darkar, threw beams of dark magic at Travis similar to big Ki beams, but Travis easily deflected them away with his fourth brother's Oath Keeper and Oblivion Keyblades. When the fusion did a downward slash to slice through Travis, Travis blocked the attack by putting the Keyblades in an X formation. As soon as fusion's sword made contact with the Keyblades, Travis did a scissor move with the Keyblades and chopped the fusion's blade in half instead of him being cut in half. The fusion warrior just looked at Travis with shock and dropped-jaw surprise.

"Was it something I said?" Travis smiled innocently.

Now the Icy/Darcy/Stormy fusion was dead serious about killing Travis. It flew in Travis's direction at the same time as Travis flew in the fusion warrior's. Travis flew over the fusion and tried to slash it, but this time it could escape Travis's Keyblade version of Cloud's Braver Technique. The fusion warrior duplicated itself one time and closed in from both sides, just like Darkar tried to do. Travis glanced at both the original fusion and its' clone. The moment both of them were about to crush Travis, he flew into the air, making them collide against each other. Travis landed on the clone, making it groan in pain. With great effort, Travis swung them both in the air.

Travis jumped after them. The fusion warrior clone was falling already for it was the first to stop in midair. Travis summoned and readied his brother Cloud's First Tsenguri once again. A blue flaming aura surrounded him again as he approached the falling fusion clone. His First Tsenguri was charged to the maximum with Lifestream power. He struck the fusion's clone and at the same time the energy of the Lifestream was fired from his blade into the clone. He had just performed Blade Beam for the second time since his arrival in his home-Universe. The fusion's clone plummeted to the ground, disappearing in a mist of dark magic before it hit the ground.

The REAL fusion warrior saw Travis approach and tried to stop him with the last of its' strength, but because of the speed of its' flight, it was unable to. Travis caught up with it and even passed the fusion warrior, stopping in mid air just above it. He raised his First Tsenguri and, before the fusion warrior could ram into Travis, he brought down the First Tsenguri with all of his might on the fusion warrior. The force of the slash made it speed towards the ground like a meteor. Travis dove after it and reached the ground before the fusion even could. Then he caught it with the flat side of his First Tsenguri, spun around and knocked it into the Alfea gate wall. This was the final blow and the fusion warrior collapsed and split back into Icy, Darcy, and Stormy after hitting the wall, just as heaven sounded the last part of Travis's theme song, ending the battle completely.

---

Travis took a deep breath and didn't stir. The witches were slowly getting up again, but they were too weak to even think about trying to fight Travis again. And if they would even try to fight him again, Travis swore that he would not spare their pitiful lives this time. Travis held the First Tsenguri at the ready, prepared to defend himself again if needed.

"Aargh." Icy groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

"Whatever." Travis said and shrugged. The gray clouds he had unknowingly subconsciously summoned earlier from his Sephiroth side once again disappeared again and the sunlight fell on him, and then the entire Alfea campus again. He looked at the Trix with a fierce determination. Then Travis, with the same determination, said, "You're the second group that I've had to fight and prevent from destroying the entire Universe! I suggest, like I did Darkar, that you leave and never return. Because if you do, you will face a most certain defeat at my hands. Because if you're trying to help Darkar's plan of getting control of Bloom in order to get the Ultimate Power, I will be there to stop you every single time. So if you value your lives, then you'll leave and never return." Travis said all of this while pointed Cloud's First Tsenguri at Icy, Darcy, and Stormy just in case they had the nerve of attacking him in their weakened states. All three of the witches looked at Travis with the most hateful look in their eyes. Then Icy sighed.

"I swear, Super Saiyan, you haven't heard the last of us." Icy said with a hateful tone of voice. "We will return, and that's a promise."

"Then you'll face the consequences," Travis said. "Like I said, I'll be there to stop you when you return. And since I've finally realized my deepest inner strength, I'll have more than enough power to stop you when you return."

After Travis said that, the Trix disappeared back to New Shadowhaunt by teleporting. After he saw them disappear, Travis closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he powered down back to his normal form. When he opened his eyes, he fell to the ground because he had used up a lot of his power again, but not enough to pass out again. When Bloom saw this, she ran to Travis's side and helped him up.

"You alright, Travis?" Bloom asked her boyfriend, a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm fine... Bloom. I just... need to... sit down... for a while." Travis said, having a hard time breathing.

"Let's get him inside, Bloom," Flora said to her best friend. "I'll brew more aromagic tea to help him recover."

"Thanks... Flora," Travis said with a tired smile.

"Anything for my best friend's new boyfriend." Flora said with smile.

After this fate-deciding battle, everyone went back inside, with Trunks and Brandon helping Travis walk back inside Alfea.

---

After drinking his aromagic tea, Travis headed toward his specially-made apartment to rest for a few hours. After setting his alarm clock to wake him up at noon for lunch, he got in bed and fell asleep in no time at all. But what happened next stunned him. He was dreaming that he was on the legendary King Kai's planet, in the Other World. He looked around and saw that he was still in his bed. He then had a confused look on his face. But then he heard a familiar voice, not in his head this time, but through his ears.

"No, you're not in a dream, my son, this is for real." said the mysterious voice. When Travis looked around, he saw his father, the same one that encouraged him to unleash his deepest inner power.

"Dad?" Travis asked, confused. "What am I doing here? Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, but at King Kai's request," Trunks replied. "He said he wanted to train you in a technique that Goku forgot to teach you, since he had to go back to the Dragon Dimension."

"What technique is that?" Travis asked his dad.

"The Kaioken Technique, young Tranks," A mysterious blue-skinned man-looking creature with antennae said, with a cricket and a monkey standing on either side of him.

"King Kai!" Travis said, hastily bowing on one knee to show his respect for the higher being. He simply smiled and shook his head.

"It isn't me who should be respected," King Kai said with a smile. "I should be bowing to you, young warrior. If you hadn't found your inner strength at your father's encouragement, who knows what those three witches would've done to Alfea and the rest of the Magix Realm."

Travis got up after hearing that from King Kai. After Travis got back on his feet, King Kai cleared his throat.

"Now," King Kai started to say. "I'm going to bring an evil enemy of your father here after I teach you the Kaioken Technique to see if you got it down-pat. Okay?"

"Understood, sir," Travis said with a military kind of tone of voice.

"Now, in order to perform the Kaioken Technique, you must..." Imagine hearing the voices fade as the camera rises over the planet while King Kai is explaining to Travis how to perform the Kaioken Technique. And then, just like that kind of scene, the screen goes black.

---

"HYAAAAA!" Travis yells after finishing the last of his training from King Kai. King Kai claps as Travis is standing there in his stance from doing a center punch. Then King Kai clears his throat as he was about to commence the last phase of Travis's training in the Kaioken Technique.

Then King Kai said, "Like I said I would do to test you in order to see if you have the Kaioken Technique down-pat, I will now bring a really powerful enemy of your father here from Hell. I'll bring Frieza here."

And, in an instant, Frieza was standing there, looking around, confused. But when he set his eyes on Trunks, his eyes got a fierce look of death in them. He tried to attack Trunks, but Travis stepped in the way, putting both of his arms up.

"Uh-uh, Frieza, your fight is with me," Travis said with a fierce determination. Frieza stopped and looked at Travis dead-panned, then he laughed like crazy.

"And what are you going to do, little boy, kill me?" Frieza said in a mockery of Travis, since he looked lean and not muscular, but it was an illusion that Travis had created to fool Frieza.

Travis just smirked and said, "I'll tell you what. If you can beat me, you can attack Trunks. If you can't, well, then you'll be knocked back down to Hell where you belong."

Frieza still looked at Travis with a disbelieving look still in his eyes. But then he got into a fighting stance.

"As the humans would say, you're on!" Frieza said. And after saying that to Travis, he flew at him with a yell.

Right when Frieza's punch would've made contact, Travis disappeared in a blur, and in the nick of time. Frieza looked around, but then he looked behind him after he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He was shocked to find Travis standing behind him.

"Peekaboo!" Travis said with a sly smirk, giving Frieza a massive uppercut, making Frieza fly into the air. Travis flew after Frieza, and just when Frieza had stopped his flight, Travis powered up.

"KAIOKEN!" Travis yelled, a massive red flaming aura appearing around him. He also got an angrier look on his face as he flew at a fast speed, punching and kicking Frieza in blurs of motion. Travis's final attack was when Frieza was in the air high above King Kai's planet. Travis kicked Frieza in the stomach with the hardest kick that he had ever performed. The resulting impact sent Frieza flying back down to Hell. Travis landed back on the planet. He just stood there, slightly huffing from all the energy he had used up. Then the Kaioken aura disappeared, then Travis stood up straight. He then let out a sigh as he turned back towards King Kai and his father.

"Well done, young Tranks," King Kai said, clapping while walking towards Travis. "You've mastered the Kaioken Technique. And now I'm afraid you must return back to your own time in this world."

Travis nodded in agreement. Then he turned towards his father and said, "Will I see this you again, Dad?"

"I'll visit you in your dreams once in a while, son," Trunks said with a smile and a look of pure pride. "Or, whenever you want to just talk to me, just reach out with your mind across Time for mine, and I'll be there the next time you sleep to talk to you."

"Thanks, Dad." Travis said with a smile. After he hugged his father goodbye, and shook hands with King Kai, Travis was enveloped in blinding pure white light.

The next thing he knew, he was back in his apartment, still covered up in his bed. He looked at his alarm clock, which read 11:58 am. But he saw something else that surprised him to the bone. On his nightstand, in a pot of fresh gardening dirt, was a Senzu Plant. Next to it was a note. When Travis sat up and opened it, it was in his father's handwriting.

The note said, _Before I died, I went back to the past of my home-Universe when I fought in the Intergalactic Tournament, where I fought Bojack. I got a Senzu Plant sproutling and have been letting it grow. But now that I'm in the timeline that you're in, I want you to populate the Magical Dimension with the plant. And I've sent a letter to the Magix Council about the Senzu Plant. But I sent it from this time, asking them to talk to you about it, since you know everything I know about it from watching the historical DVDs of the cartoon on my world. Good luck my son. May the good spirits keep you safe._

_Your father,_

_Trunks Brief_

Travis smiled. He took the pot containing the Senzu Plant and took it to his greenhouse that he had Ms. Faragonda make for him. After pulling the plant out of the pot softly, he planted it in the nearest end of the trench closest to him. After he did that, he took out all of the Senzu Beans that had fully grown on the plant and planted them in the dirt, spreading them three inches apart. Last, he watered the beans and, after putting the watering can down, he walked out and went down to the cafeteria to have lunch. When he opened the door to the cafeteria, everyone turned to Travis. When they saw who it was, they all stood up and cheered for Travis, who sheepishly smiled and waved. Then Travis saw Bloom running up to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Then everyone stopped cheering and sat back down at their tables and went back to eating their lunch. Travis walked to the Winx Club's table with Bloom and sat down. Trunks looked at Travis with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Feeling any better, Travis?" Trunks asked Travis. Travis smiled and nodded.

"Much, thanks Trunks," Travis said with a smile. He began eating his food after saying 'CHEW ATTACK'. Trunks didn't mind Travis doing that anymore. Trunks began eating his own food when he all of a sudden looked at Travis with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Travis," Trunks began to ask, "We saw you heading into your greenhouse. What were you planting in there?"

"A Senzu Plant, Trunks," Travis said. "My father, while I was sleeping, had teleported me to the time that he had died onto King Kai's planet. While I was there, King Kai trained me in the one technique that Goku forgot to train me in..."

"What technique is that?" trunks asked.

Travis just smirked and said, "The Kaioken Technique. He said that Goku forgot to train me in it because he had to go back to the Dragon Dimension. And as soon as I woke up, I found the Senzu Plant sitting on my nightstand with a note. My father said he had sent a letter to the Magix Council from the future to talk to me about the Senzu Plant. He also instructed me to populate the entire Magical Dimension with it. And that's what I was doing in my greenhouse. I took the Senzu Beans that had fully grown and put them into the trenches and watered them. Then I came down here, because I'm starving."

"Hey Travis?" Bloom started to say. Travis looked at his girlfriend with a questioning look.

"Yeah Bloom?" Travis replied.

"Since you're feeling better, you want to finish our walk?" Bloom said with a sweet smile. Travis could sense that Bloom was smiling a half-sweet, half-seductive smile. Travis just smiled slyly.

"Sure, why not." Travis said with a sly smile. "Just give me one minute."

Travis shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, and chewed after using his chronokinesis to make time slow down while he was chewing. After he had swallowed the rest of his food, he made time go back to normal. They, the Winx Club, Specialists, and Trunks all looked at Travis with a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"How the hell did you chew that fast, Travis?" trunks asked. Travis smiled slyly again.

"I have an ability that I learned off the Internet from my Earth," Travis stated matter-of-factly. "It's called chronokinesis. It allows me to manipulate time to make time slow down around me, but my chronokinetic ability is not that of a god's. It just allows me to move faster by slowing time around me, but not completely freezing it."

"Ah." Trunks said, finally understanding. Travis got up and and walked over to Bloom. Bloom got up and hugged Travis and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then Travis and Bloom walked out of the cafeteria and out the front door of Alfea.


	6. Travis and Bloom Alone Part II

Travis and Bloom were enjoying their walk, this time without any interruptions. As Travis and Bloom were walking, Bloom looked up at Travis's face to ask him a question.

"Travis?" Bloom called her boyfriend's name.

"Yeah, Bloom?" Travis replied, looked down on his girlfriend with a smile.

"Can you tell me about your Universe of Earth?" Bloom asked. "You know, what it's like?"

"Sure, why not?" Travis said as he thought about what to say about his adopted home-Universe. Then he just shrugged and decided to tell her everything. "Well, my Earth is the same as your Earth, only it's more technologically advanced than yours. I mean, we have hovercars, colonies on Mars, the Moon, and mining colonies in the Asteroid Belt. The human race even has colonies on other planets outside the Solar System."

"If you have all of that technology," Bloom started to ask, "then what year is it on your Earth?"

"2071 A.D.," Travis replied. "There was a war that had happened on Earth on July 1st, 2069. A biped insect-like race called the Thyraxians had invaded my Earth when I was only 15. And because I went to John B. Chandler Military Academy when I was 10, I was drafted into the Earth Independence Resistance as a Lieutenant. The Thyraxians were a bloodthirsty race of aliens. But even with the new laser weapon technology, we were no match for the Thyraxians. But then, on July 4th, 2069, Independence Day, the Zeta Reticulans, or what we referred to as the Greys, had saved the Earth from the Thyraxians, and just when the Thyraxians were about to use their planet-destroying disruptor cannon. They destroyed the entire Thyraxian armada, even the rest of their ground forces. Then the Zeta Reticulan Chancellor of the RSW, or Republic of Sentient Worlds, offered the Earth a place in the Sentient World Senate. Six months later, we finally elected our first Senator for the Sentient World Senate. After that, we were at peace for as long as I can remember, besides the Thyraxian War."

"What about your family, sweetheart?" Bloom asked.

"My family, the Marksman Family," Travis started to say, "was started by my adopted great-grandfather, Aaron Silvers, who changed his last name to Marksman. So my grandpa Aaron was the first Marksman on the entire planet. He married my adopted great-grandmother, Ashley Johnson. They had only one child, my grandfather, Lucas Marksman, or Luke, as he was more commonly known. When he was 17, he was married to my grandmother, Renee Yale. They also had only one child, my adopted father, Travis Jeremy Marksman, Sr. When my father was 20, he had traveled to Puerto Rico for college, where he met my adopted mother, Tina Francisca. And then they were married on July 23rd, 2050. during their honeymoon, my mother became pregnant with a girl, my adopted sister, Tina Francisca-Marksman the Second. But when my sister was only two days old, she died." Travis had a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" Bloom asked, concerned.

"She died of malicious poisoning." Travis replied. "She was poisoned by a burglar who had broken into my adopted parents' house and injected her with an incurable poison called acetylene hydrochloride. Very similar to the element Arsenic in terms of toxicity. She died within only two hours. She died on April 25th, 2051, two days after she was born. Three years later to the day, someone had dropped me off on my adopted parents' doorstep."

"Why?" Bloom asked, curious to know how Travis got to the parallel universe of her Earth.

"I didn't know." Travis replied. "I didn't know until the age I am now. They just said that they found me on their doorstep, crying in hunger. They said that they felt pity for me and took me in. They also said they found me with my birth records, but I had no name. So the next day, they went to court to sign the adoption papers. And after discussing about it for about three minutes, they told the judge to put Travis Jeremy Marksman, Jr on the birth records. And that was that. Until I was 17, that is."

"That's when you received the letter from your real mom from your adopted parents, right?" Bloom asked. "The one you told us about?"

"Correct," Travis replied. "I had used my Instant Transmission technique I had learned from my master, Goku, to teleport to the top of the Empire State Building in New York City. I was overlooking the city, just to admire it. But then I got a call from my adopted mum on my cell phone that my father and her wanted to talk to me about something important. It was about how they came to adopt me. They handed me letter from my real mum. She said in it that Darkar and Cell, the monster that killed Sky and Timmy, had destroyed the entire Magical Dimension with the Ultimate Power. And that she had escaped and had sent Musa to take me to the Marksman Residence in Los Angeles. She said that I was the Chosen One to save the entire Magical Dimension. Her last words in that letter were 'You're our only hope'. Then, after reading it, I packed up my clothes, got into my real father's version of Trunks's Time/Multiverse Capsule. And then I came to this Universe. And the rest you know up until today."

Bloom was silent for a while, still taking in everything that Travis had said. Then she looked up into his face, saying with a smile, "Sounds like you had a really eventful life."

Travis let a short bark of laughter escape his lips. "Yeah, I did. Hey, since it's summer vacation from your third year, wanna go see a movie?"

"Really?" Bloom asked, kinda surprised.

"Sure," Travis said with a nod. "I saw that they were releasing a version of a movie my grandpa Aaron liked in this Universe."

"What movie are you planning to see?" Bloom asked.

"Terminator Salvation." Travis replied. Then he turned towards Bloom fully and asked, "So, how 'bout it, sweets? Wanna check it out?"

Bloom looked down in thought for a few moments. Then she looked back up at Travis's face, smiling and nodding.

"Sure, why not?" Bloom said. "When is it coming out?"

"Five days from now, at 8:30 in the evening," Travis replied. "I got some things to take care of until then. But I'll come get you at 7:15 so that way we'll be in time to get our tickets and snacks, okay?"

"Sure, sounds great." Bloom replied with a smile.

All of a sudden, Travis was getting a telepathic message from Ms. Faragonda.

_Travis?_ Ms. Faragonda called out.

"Hold on a sec, Bloom. Ms. Faragonda's calling me by telepathy," Travis said to his girlfriend. Then he turned around and walked about five feet away from where Bloom was standing. He then called out to Ms. Faragonda's mind with his own.

_Yes, Ms. Faragonda?_ Travis said._ What's up?_

_I need you to come to my office,_ Ms. Faragonda replied. _We just received a letter for you from Sky's parents, the King and Queen of Eraklyon._

_What's it about, Ms. Faragonda?_ Travis asked.

_You better come see for yourself,_ Ms. Faragonda said in reply. _It's urgent._

_Alright, I'll be right there, Ms. Faragonda,_ Travis replied. _Just give me a few minutes. I'll be there in a few._

Then Travis walked back over to Bloom. She looked at Travis with a confused look on her face.

"What was that all about, Travis?" Bloom asked, confused.

"I have to meet Ms. Faragonda in her office," Travis replied. "Apparently, I just got an urgent letter from Sky's parents. I I don't know what it's about yet, but I'll find out soon. So grab my shoulder, Bloom. I'm going to use my Instant Transmission to get back to Alfea."

Bloom did as she was told. She grabbed her boyfriend's shoulder. Then Travis put his middle and index fingers together in the middle of his forehead. In less than ten seconds, they were back in Alfea, just outside of Bloom's dorm room. Then Travis turned back to Bloom and smiled. They leaned in for a kiss. When they broke it off, Travis smiled.

"I'll still come pick you up for the movie, sweetheart," Travis said, smiling. "But for now, like I said back in the forest, I got some stuff to do until then, okay?"

"Okay, see you then, Travis," Bloom replied. Then she opened the door and walked into her dorm room, just stopping to look at Travis and smile at him before closing the door. Then Travis used his Instant Transmission technique again to teleport to Ms. Faragonda's office. As soon as he had arrived outside of her office, Travis knocked on the door. And after a positive 'enter', Travis entered the office. He walked up to Ms. Faragonda's desk and stood there, saluting Ms. Faragonda military-style.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Faragonda?" Travis asked. Ms. Faragonda just turned around and handed him a letter, still sealed in the envelope.

"You better read that," Ms. Faragonda replied. "Of course, I already know what it's about, but Sky's parents told me not to tell you. They wanted you to find out yourself by reading the letter. You better read it."

Travis, as nervous as he was when he read the letter from his mother, Tecna, hesitatingly opened the letter. He started to read it with the same nervousness as when he read his mother's letter.

It said:

"Dear Mr. Marksman,

The reason for this letter to you is because that we have received the news that our son has been murdered by the monster that called himself Cell. We have been without an heir to the throne of Eraklyon. And that is what we we wanted to talk to you about.

Shortly after our son's death, Sky appeared to both of us in a dream. He told us in the dream that he had chosen you as the new Prince of Eraklyon. He said for us to contact you. He said for us to convey to you that you show us his royal ring so that we're sure that he _did_ pick you as the next in line for the throne. We hope to meet you tomorrow. We've interviewed twenty different people with a royal background until our son appeared to us in the dream. We hope to see you tomorrow.

Signed,

King Stephen and Queen Alexandra"

Travis looked at the letter in surprise. He then looked back up at Ms. Faragonda.

"They want to see me tomorrow?" Travis asked.

"Yes, they do," Ms. Faragonda replied. "I suggest you pack up and head for the Eraklyon Royal Palace. They told me that they had a room for you to spend the night until they were ready to see you in the morning. So I suggest that you pack enough clothes just for tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Travis replied with another salute. He then turned around and used his Instant Transmission and teleported to Bloom's dorm room to break the news to her.

---

"You're going to be the new Prince of Eraklyon?!" Stella said with shock and surprise. Travis nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Travis replied. "Apparently, they want to meet me in the morning. So I have to go now."

"But what about our date, Travis?" Bloom asked, upset that their date might have to be canceled.

"Don't worry, Bloom," Travis replied with a reassuring smile. "I'll ask them for permission to delay the crowning ceremony until the day after our date. But I want all of you to be there. Can all of you do that for me?"

"Sure, we'd love to," Flora said with a sweet smile. "We'll all be there for you then."

"Thanks, girls," Travis replied with a sincere smile. "Well, I gotta go pack up. Flora, can you call Helia and ask him to take me to Eraklyon?"

"Sure. Give me a few minutes," Flora replied. She got her cell phone and called her boyfriend's phone. While she was doing that, Travis turned back towards Bloom and puts his arms around her lovingly.

"I'll be back in time for our date, Bloom," Travis said. "I promise."

"You mean it?" Bloom asked, looking up at Travis's face with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I really mean it," Travis said, then he kissed Bloom softly on the lips. When he broke it off, Travis said, "But until then, I'll have to settle this business with Sky's parents. But like I said, I promise that I'll be back in time for our date." that's when Flora came back up to Travis and smiled.

"Helia said to meet him outside the front door of Alfea in fifteen minutes," Flora said.

"Alright. Thanks, Flora," Travis replied with a smile. Then he used his Instant Transmission to teleport to his apartment and pack just a day's worth of clothes. He still had his military uniform from when he fought in the Thyraxian War in the Earth Independence Resistance. And he hadn't gotten much taller since he was fifteen, he decided to pack that and his MVA-embroidered pajamas for when he goes to sleep as soon as it was bedtime over there. After he had everything set, he saw Helia arrive in the inter-dimensional spaceship to take him to Eraklyon. He used his Instant Transmission once again to appear inside the spacecraft. Helia looked up in surprise. But when he realized it was just Travis, he smiled.

"Hey, Travis," Helia greeted. "Ready to head to Eraklyon?"

"Yep, let's go, Helia," Travis replied.

"Alright, buckle up," Helia said as he took the ship up. Travis sat down and put on the seat harness.

A few hours later, Helia and Travis arrived at the Eraklyon Royal Palace. Travis grabbed his suitcase, then turned back to Helia.

"Thanks, Helia," Travis said. "I'll need a ride back to Alfea after this so I can go on my date with Bloom. Would you mind doing that for me?"

"No, not at all," Helia said with a smile. "Just give me a call and I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Travis said with a salute. Then he walked down the ship's access ramp and walked into the courtyard of the palace. A couple of guards came up to Travis, stopping him just in front of the front door to the palace.

"Halt, identify yourself!" said the guard on the left.

"I'm Travis Marksman, Jr," Travis said, "I'm being expected by Their Majesties King Stephen and Queen Alexandra."

"Oh, forgive us, Mr. Marksman, we didn't recognize you," said the left guard. "Please, this way."

Travis followed the guard. They went to the second floor of the palace. They finally stopped at a room near the steps to the third floor.

"This is your room until your audience with the king and queen tomorrow," said the guard. They instructed us to give you whatever you need. So if you need anything, like food, drinks, or anything else, you are to ring the bell on the rope near your bed. Good luck, Mr. Marksman."

"Thank you, Captain," Travis said. Then the guard captain left back to his post. After Travis closed the door to his room, he unpacked his clothes into the dresser. After that was finished, he called to the cook in the kitchen.

"Kitchen?" said the head cook.

"Yes, this is Travis Marksman, Jr," Travis said. "I'd like to get a steak, shrimp, and some fries."

"As you wish, Mr. Marksman," said the cook. "I'll have your dish ready in about half an hour."

"Thanks, I'll be waiting," Travis said. As he laid back on his bed to wait, he turned on the portable inter-temporal/universal television. He activated it to watch Ben 10: Alien Force from the year 2009 in his adopted home-Universe. After watching the episode of when Charmcaster reappeared and stole all of Gwen's powers, during the time that Kevin Levin had turned into a monster. Five minutes after the show was over, Travis heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Travis said as he stood up off his bed. A female servant came in with a lid-covered platter. She took of the lid and bowed.

"Your steak, shrimp, and fries, Mr. Marksman," the female servant said. Travis smiled as he took the platter.

"Thank. You may go," Travis said to the female servant. The female servant bowed again and left the room. As Travis ate his food and finished in less than a minute as he used his chronokinesis. After he made time go back to normal, he put the tray on the dumbwaiter and sent it back to the kitchen.

At about 8:30 in the evening, Travis got into the shower in the bathroom inside his room. About thirty minutes later, he came out of the shower, feeling refreshed. Afterward, he got into bed. He fell asleep in less than fifteen minutes. Tomorrow would be rally eventful, and so he would have to rest up as much as he could.


	7. The Meeting with Sky's parents

**The Meeting with Sky's parents**

Travis was woken up the next morning by someone knocking on the door. Travis groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes, then looking at the door.

"Come in," Travis said, still tired. A female servant, the same one from yesterday, came in.

"Mr. Marksman?" said the servant, "I'm really sorry to wake you up so early, but the king and queen said they will be ready to see you in fifty minutes."

"Thank you," Travis replied. "You may go." the servant bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Travis got up after seeing that it was 7:30 in the morning. He went to his dresser and got out his military uniform. After that, he went into the bathroom to take a shower. After thirty minutes, at about 8:00 in the morning, he came out of the bathroom in his full military dress, complete with the Purple Heart for when he was in the Thyraxian War. He and his platoon were about to be wiped out, and the troops under his command were losing all hope of ever winning the battle. But Travis rallied them to take up their blaster rifles and charge the Thyraxians with all they had. After the war, he was given the Purple Heart and the Medal of Honor for saving his platoon when all seemed lost.

About fifteen minutes later, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Captain Rex Maxwell, knocked on the door.

Travis said, "Come in."

Captain Rex opened the door and said, "Mr. Marksman, the king and queen are ready to see you."

"Thank you, captain, I'll be right down," Travis replied. After Captain Rex left to wait outside, Travis put the Medal of Honor around his neck and then exited my room. When Travis got outside, Captain Rex asked him to follow him to the throne room. About five minutes later, they arrived just outside the throne room's door. Captain Rex asked him to wait here while he announced Travis to the king and queen. A few minutes later, the throne room door is opened by two guards on the inside. Travis walked towards the throne of King Stephen and Queen Alexandra. After Travis got to about ten feet away, he got down on one knee to show his respect for the king and queen of Eraklyon. King Stephen smiled and nodded his head.

"You may rise, young man," King Stephen said to Travis. Travis got up and stood at the at-ease position. Queen Alexandra looked at Travis.

"Do you have our son's royal ring?" Queen Alexandra asked Travis. Travis nodded and reached into his right pants pocket. He pulled out a 18-karat gold ring with a ruby stone as the royal jewel.

"Right here, Your Majesties," Travis said, showing them the ring. Queen Alexandra asked Travis to bring it to them, and he obeyed. After he backed away, the king and queen leaned towards each other, examining the ring. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they looked back at Travis.

"Our son _did_ choose you," Queen Alexandra said, nodding. "Then, from here on out, you'll be the new heir to the throne of Eraklyon. We'll have a formal ceremony in four days."

"Permission to speak, Your Majesties?" Travis asked, all military-like.

"You may," King Stephen replied.

"May I suggest that the crowning ceremony be held in a week from now?" Travis asked as politely as he could. "I promised my girlfriend Bloom, who you already know, that I'd take her out to see a movie coming out in four days. If I may, Your Majesties, I'd like to wait until a week from now."

King Stephen and Queen Alexandra leaned into each other and discussed what Travis had requested. Then, after about thirty seconds of discussing his request, they looked back at him.

"Very well, the crowning ceremony will be held in a week," King Stephen replied. "You may go on your date, Prince Travis."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Travis replied. "I take my leave." Then Travis walked out of the throne room and back to his bedroom. After he got there, he packed up his clothes back into his suitcase after changing back into his MVA uniform, and then put the suitcase in a Capsule. Then Travis picked up his cell phone and dialed Helia's number. After five rings, Helia picked up.

"Hello, this is Helia," Helia said.

"Hey Helia, it's Travis," Travis said with a smile. "Can you come pick me up and take me back to Alfea?"

"Sure, but it'll be about six hours until I get there," Helia replied. "Inter-dimensional traffic is kind of backed up. Will that be okay?"

"If it's backed-up, then I'll just use my Instant Transmission," Travis replied. "But thanks anyway, Helia."

"No problem, Travis. See you later," Helia said. Then he hung up. After Travis flipped his cell phone shut, he put the Capsule containing his suitcase in his pocket. Then he put his middle and index fingers on the middle of his forehead and concentrated on arriving back at Alfea. In an instant, just like he had hoped, he was there. Travis walked up the stairs to Bloom's dorm room to tell her and the other Winx Club girls the big news.

---

"You're the new prince of Eraklyon, now?!" Stella asked with shock. Travis nervously rubbed the back of his head and nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm now the new prince of Eraklyon," Travis said with a nervous smile. Then he looked at Bloom, smiling. "I was able to have them make the crowning ceremony a week from now, sweetheart. So we'll still be able to go on our date."

"Really?" Bloom asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yeah, they allowed for one week, so we can go on our date." Then Travis looked around with a confused look on his face. "Where's Trunks?"

"He went to his home-Universe to say hi to his mom, Bulma," Flora said. "He said that he was going to the timeline he was from there so he could see her. He said he's going to be gone for at least five days. But he said that he'll be back for your crowning ceremony."

"Oh, that's good," Travis said with a sigh of relief. "I was hoping he wouldn't have to miss it."

"I doubt he would miss it, since you helped save us two days ago," Tecna said with a sad smile. Travis could sense that she still had the death of Timmy on her mind.

"I'm sure Timmy would be happy for you, Tecna," Travis said. "He would be happy for you that you're happy being with Trunks, since he had him promise him that he would take care of you. Much the same way Sky had me promise him that I would take care of Bloom." Tecna looked at Travis in surprise. But then she smiled as she realized that Travis read her mind. Then Travis yawned after he looked at his watch, which it had automatically synchronized itself to tell time in his home-Universe. It said it was 8:30 in the evening. He wondered how that could be. But then he got a suspicious look on his face. Bloom looked at Travis in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Travis?" Bloom asked.

"It's funny," Travis said. "When I left Eraklyon through my Instant Transmission, it was 8:15 in the morning. But when I looked at my watch, it said it was 8:30 in the evening. I think I ended up traveling through time."

"Without your time machine?" Tecna asked. Then she looked down in thought. "My guess is that you must've went at the speed of light, but you intersected a wormhole. Because my computer had detected a wormhole opening just outside of Eraklyon's orbit around 6:30 in the morning."

"A wormhole?" Travis asked. "Did your computer detect where it was coming from?"

"As a matter of fact, it did," Tecna said. She pulled out her laptop and looked the information up. "It was coming from another parallel Universe, called the Sonic X Universe."

"The Sonic X Universe?" Travis asked in surprise. But then, he sensed something. A presence just outside the gates of Alfea. When he looked out the window, he saw, after using his nanotech binocular-like monocle. He saw a anthropomorphic rabbit with what looked like an MVA uniform. He turned back towards the Winx Club girls and said. "I need to step outside for some fresh air. I'll be back in about two hours."

Everyone, the Winx Club girls, including Bloom, looked at Travis in confusion as he used his Instant Transmission to teleport to outside the gates of Alfea. As Travis looked around, he couldn't see the anthropomorphic rabbit in the MVA uniform. But he could sense him nearby.

"No use hiding, whoever you are," Travis called out. "I know you're here."

"Funny, I've forgotten that I have that good of telepathy," said a voice, coming from the nearby forest. The anthropomorphic rabbit showed himself. Travis watched as the rabbit came up to Travis. He looked at the rabbit with a serious look.

"Who are you?" Travis asked the rabbit. The rabbit smiled.

"You should know who I am," the rabbit said. "After all, we are one and the same." Travis looked at the rabbit with the shock of realization on his face.

"You're... you're..." Travis said in a stutter. The rabbit smiled a sly smile.

"You?" the rabbit said. "Yes, I'm you, from the future. But I'm not here to talk socially, Travis. I'm here to warn you."

Travis Prime was about to put his fingers on Travis face, but the younger Travis stepped back in fear.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked in fear. Travis Prime looked serious.

"Remember what our old friend Spock taught us to do of his Vulcan techniques?" Travis Prime asked. "Our minds, one and together." Travis Prime put his fingers on his younger self's face, just like Spock Prime did to the younger Kirk in Star Trek.

"Five years from now, something tragic will happen to you that will cause you to be a wanderer of the Multiverse." Then Travis Prime closed his eyes as he and the younger Travis went through time in Travis Prime's mind. "That's where I'm from, Travis. The future." The scene stops, showing Travis and Bloom in Eraklyon. "You and Bloom will have two children. The first is a son, whom you name after our father. You name him Trunks Christopher Marksman. The second will be a daughter, whom you name after Bloom. You two name her Bloom Cornelia Marksman. But that's when the tragedy will happen. As Bloom is giving birth to our daughter, she has great pain while giving birth. And it's all because of an evil force from another Universe. I've come to find out that it's our spiritual brother, Sephiroth, before he was made a part of us by God. He'll cause Bloom to die after giving birth to our daughter. I tried to fight him in Bloom's spirit. But he was too powerful. He defeated me. And because of that, Sephiroth was able to kill Bloom. And when you get attached to Gwen Tennyson, Ty Lee, and Sarah Ryback in the Ben 10, Avatar, and Under Siege Universes, it'll be Sephiroth that kills all of those girls that we get attached to. I tried to save Gwen, Ty Lee, and Sarah each time. But I couldn't. And all because I failed, Travis. Because... I wasn't strong enough."

They both snapped to their own bodies after that last sentence. Travis backed away, crumpling on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Forgive me, Travis," Travis Prime said. "Emotional transfers have been affecting the mind, now."

The younger Travis stood up, shaking, and said, "I never thought I had so many emotions."

"Yes, we do, Travis," Travis Prime said, looking down in sadness.

"Coming through... time and space, you decided to... change the past. Why?" Travis asked his older self.

"Because I wanted to prevent the tragedy that you'll go through that has troubled our future for so long," Travis Prime said. "I was ordered by our old friend, King Andronius Prime, of the Armenthian Empire in the Teen Titans Universe, to give you this when the time came." Travis Prime pulled out of his pack what looked like the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. But the younger Travis knew it wasn't the Matrix. It was the Gaion version of it: The Gaion Crystal of Leadership.

"What's this for?" the younger Travis asked his older self.

"It'll help you against Sephiroth, when he tries to kill Bloom," Travis Prime said. "King Andronius said that, when the time is right during the battle, you'll know what to do."

Young Travis turned back towards Alfea's gate, with the Gaion Crystal of Leadership in his hand. But he stopped and turned back to his older self.

"You know, coming back in time, changing your own history," the younger Travis said to Travis Prime. "That's cheating."

Travis Prime smiled, looked down for a second, then looked back at his younger self, saying, "A trick that I learned while we grew up." Then Travis Prime looked at his younger self with a serious look on his face and said, "Whatever you do, Travis, don't tell your Bloom about what's about to happen to her five years from now."

"But I've got to tell her," Travis said, looking desperate. "Why can't I tell her? Or better yet, why can't you tell her?"

"Travis, as our old friend Spock Prime once said to James T. Kirk," Travis Prime said, "this is one rule you cannot break. Otherwise, your entire home-Universe as you know it will be destroyed." Then Travis Prime smiled and said, "But I'll tell you this: When you use the Crystal, you won't go through the same tragedy as I did of losing Bloom. Just go be with her. Cherish and protect her until the day when you'll use the Crystal."

The younger Travis smiled and said, "I will. But, if you came back in time to change history, what'll happen to your timeline?"

"The Universes I've been to will just split in two," Travis Prime said, "one where I never existed, and one where I did exist because of the multiple tragedies you'll face, if I hadn't come back in time." Travis Prime turned back to the wormhole that had just opened up, but he turned back to his younger self and said, "You'll never see me again from this point on. I did what I had to do. I just hope you'll do what you have to do when the time comes." Then Travis Prime disappeared through the wormhole, leaving his younger self to his thoughts. After the wormhole disappeared, Travis went back to his apartment to sleep for the night. After he got inside his apartment, he got into his MVA-embroidered pajamas and went to bed after putting the Crystal on his nightstand. Then he fell asleep in five minutes flat.


End file.
